Electronic systems and equipment such as computer systems, network interfaces, storage systems, and telecommunications equipment are commonly enclosed within a chassis, cabinet or housing for support, physical security, and efficient usage of space. Electronic equipment contained within the enclosure generates a significant amount of heat. Thermal damage may occur to the electronic equipment unless the heat is removed.
Fan failure and locked rotors resulting from bearing failure can adversely affect cooling by impeding airflow. In some circumstances insufficient heat transfer can take place and the equipment may overheat and potentially sustain thermal damage.